windowsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Internet Explorer 9
}} Windows Internet Explorer 9 (сокращённо IE 9) — версия обозревателя Internet Explorer от Microsoft, выпущенная 14 марта 2011 года. IE9 поддерживает некоторые компоненты еще незаконченной спецификации HTML5, многие компоненты CSS 3, формат шрифтов Web Open Font Format, векторную графику в формате SVG, цветовые профили ICC версий 2 и 4, обеспечивает более быструю обработку JavaScript. Также, в IE9 представлено аппаратное ускорение отрисовки графики при помощи Direct2D.Benefits of GPU-powered HTML5: IEBlog IE9 предназначен только для Windows 7, Windows Server 2008 R2, Windows Vista (только SP2) и Windows Server 2008 (с установленным обновлением Platform Update); для них имеются 32-х и 64-х версии. IE9 больше не поддерживается Google Apps с октября 2013 года. История версий Разработка thumb|Логотип до бета-версии IE9 Развитие IE9 началось вскоре после окончательного выпуска IE8 и Microsoft начала принимать предложения от пользователей через Microsoft Connect. До сих пор команда разработчиков IE9 сосредоточена на улучшении поддержки HTML5 и добавление поддержки для XHTML и SVG. Информация об Internet Explorer 9 появилась на конференции PDC 2009 в ноябре 2009 года. Команда разработчиков начала работу над ним в конце октября 2009 года и уже достигла некоторых результатов. Так, движок отображения был переведён с GDI+ на DirectXPDC 2009 Post-keynote Day 2: What are we learning today? | Software News — BetanewsAn Early Look At IE9 for Developers — IEBlog — Site Home — MSDN Blogs, что позволяет рисовать более гладкие кривые (в том числе в шрифтах), а также ускорил работу браузера более чем в 5 раз по сравнению с прежней версией. На продемонстрированной странице с тем же самым маршрутом скорость прорисовки в IE8 составляла 7 кадров в секунду, а в IE9 — 130 кадров в секундуPDC 2009: Microsoft cares about Web browser performance | Software News — BetanewsIE 9: Surfing on the GPU with D2D | Charles | Channel 9. Также первая сборка Internet Explorer 9 набирает 32 из 100 в тесте Acid3 против 20 в IE8. Первая предварительная версия браузера ( ) вышла 16 марта 2010 года. Эта версия набирала 55 баллов из 100 в тесте Acid3. Кроме того эта версия также продемонстрировала более быструю обработку JavaScript. 5 мая 2010 года вышла вторая предварительная версия браузера, в которой было исправлено множество ошибок, а также существенно ускорилась обработка страниц и более грамотное потребление ресурсов компьютера. В тесте Acid3 он набирает 68 из 100 и скорость обработки JavaScript уменьшилась до 473 мс, а также полное прохождение стандартам W3C. Также он будет поддерживать кодеки H.264/MPEG4 и MP3/ACC. 23 июня вышла третья предварительная версия. В тесте Acid3 он уже набирает 83 из 100 и скорость обработки JavaScript уменьшилась до 347 мс. 5 августа вышла четвёртая предварительная версии в тесте Acid3 он уже набирает 95 из 100. Финальная версия Internet Explorer 9 вышла 14 марта 2011 года, спустя ровно один год с момента выпуска первой Platform Preview версии. Интерфейс Internet Explorer 9 включает в себя значительные изменения в пользовательском интерфейсе по сравнению с предыдущими версиями. К ним относятся: * Важнейшие сайты: Интеграция с панелью задач Windows 7. * Диспетчер загрузок: позволяет приостанавливать и возобновлять загрузку файлов, а также сообщать о загрузках вредоносных файлов. * Адресная строка с функцией автодополнения. * Расширения и другие приложения - вкладки отображаются рядом с адресной строкой (есть возможность иметь отдельную строку, как и в IE8) с функцией закрытия неактивной вкладки. * Приложения на Performance Advisor: Показывает, какие дополнения могут замедлять работу браузера, а затем позволяет отключить или удалить их. * Компактный пользовательский интерфейс. * Скруглённые границы окна. Новые функциональные возможности JavaScript В Internet Explorer 9 используется новый движок JavaScript «Chakra», увеличивающий производительность исполнения сценариев на языке JavaScript. Также добавлена поддержка элементов ECMAScript 5. DOM В Internet Explorer 9 улучшена поддержка DOM уровней 2 и 3. CSS3 Добавлена поддержка многих компонентов CSS3: * двумерные преобразования; * модуль фонов и границ; * модуль цвета; * модуль шрифтов; * модуль запроса носителей; * модуль пространств имен; * модуль значений и единиц измерения; * селекторы CSS3. HTML5 Internet Explorer 9 поддерживает спецификацию HTML5: * элемент audio, позволяющий проигрывать аудио-файлы MP3 и AAC; * элемент canvas, позволяющий создавать растровую графику; * элемент video, позволяющий проигрывать видео-файлы H.264/MPEG-4 AVC и WebM (при наличии установленного кодека VP8); * структурные элементы article, aside, figcaption, figure, footer, header, hgroup, mark, nav, section; * векторная графика в формате SVG, в том числе внедряемая в HTML; * API для географического расположения. Мобильная версия В феврале 2011 года на Mobile World Congress Стив Балмер анонсировал большое обновление для Windows Phone 7, которое должно было выйти к концу 2011 года и включать мобильную версию Internet Explorer 9, которая будет поддерживать те же стандарты, что и обычная версия (в том числе HTML5), а также аппаратное ускорение, как на ПК версии. Microsoft продемонстрировала аппаратное ускорение на тесте fish-tank используя тестовую версию мобильного IE9 и сравнила с низкой производительностью в браузере Safari на iPhone. Критика Эксперт в области компьютерной безопасности Тодд Фейнман выступил с критикой браузера Internet Explorer 9, обвинив разработчиков, что они не обеспечивают должной защиты пользовательских паролей . Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Домашняя страничка в MSDN * Internet Explorer Test Drive * Internet Explorer 9 на Microsoft Wave * Доклад, кратко обозревающий технологии в Internet Explorer 9 * Технический обзор Internet Explorer 9 * Internet Explorer 9 FAQ * Интервью TechNet Edge: Internet Explorer 9 для ИТ-специалистов Категория:Internet Explorer